This funding supports infrastructure services provided by the Department of Defense to the National Cancer Institute at Frederick. The National Cancer Institute at Frederick (NCI-Frederick), part of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), is one of two NCI campuses. The NCI's clinical researchers, and the NIH Clinical Center are located on the NIH campus in Bethesda, Maryland. The NCI's Frederick campus is located within Fort Detrick, a U.S. Army base in Frederick, MD.